The Dream
by Shizuku Takahashi
Summary: Naruto has a dirty dream about Sasuke, and now every time he sees Sasuke, he can't help thinking about his dream. Has his dream made Naruto have romantic feelings about Sasuke? And how will Sasuke react if he finds out? School Setting, contains adult content.


"_Oi, Naruto! Don't touch-!" Sasuke was cut off as Naruto licked the left side of his neck. Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt Naruto's hot breath lingering along his neck, and he flinched as Naruto replaced with his lips against his neck. He then started sucking, at first very gently, but then quite rough, as if desperate to mark Sasuke as his._

_Naruto then lifted his head towards Sasuke's ear, and whispered "I'm not touching you. I'm just licking." Sasuke once again flinched as his breath poured into his ear, and down his neck._

_Suddenly, Naruto moved his head down towards Sasuke's chest, and started focusing his kisses and licking down there. Sasuke couldn't hold it in anymore, he started to moan uncontrollably. This came to Naruto's pleasure, as noted when he started to nip at Sasuke's bare chest every now and then, which also resulted in Sasuke's enjoyment. _

_To add more spice, Naruto lifted his knee, and put it in between Sasuke's leg, hitting his crotch. He slightly moved his leg up and down, making Sasuke's already-hard cock even harder. This added to Sasuke's thrill, and stirred him up more than ever._

_As Naruto continued to lick at Sasuke's chest, he said "As long as I don't use my hands, you can't say I'm touching you, right?"_

_Sasuke grunted at his statement and thought to himself: _"Honestly- this idiot, making a pointless argument over such a weird issue… At this rate, he'll be licking forever."

"_-Got it." Sasuke muttered over his panting breath._

_Naruto stopped for a moment, and looked up at Sasuke "Hm?"_

"_I got it. So just do what you want." Sasuke's blush increased as he said this._

_Naruto beamed his smile, the smile which could be as bright as the sun. He then leaned in, and kissed Sasuke's parted lips. Sasuke replied by entering his tongue into Naruto's mouth, letting there saliva entwine. Soon, they were having a battle for dominance. Of course though, Naruto won the battle._

_He parted his face away from Sasuke's and said: "Let's get on with the adult stuff then!"_

* * *

_Naruto worked Sasuke's entrance. He hesitated slightly, in case he hurt Sasuke in any kind of way, but seeing Sasuke literally begging for it and crying his name many times, he inserted his finger. Sasuke moaned loudly, enjoying the feel of Naruto's finger inside of him. To increase Sasuke's pleasure rate, he started to move his free hand up and down on Sasuke's shaft. It came as a huge success. Sasuke was unable to contain his voice, and Naruto was no way from finished. He increased his tempo on Sasuke's cock, while inserting a second finger into his entrance. He could tell Sasuke was enjoying his very much, just as much as he was. Gradually, he slowed his pace on Sasuke's shaft, until the point where he almost came. He wanted Sasuke to come from the pleasure he was receiving from his ass. Sasuke complained, but was soon shut up as Naruto inserted yet another finger. Naruto felt his orgasm arriving, just from hearing Sasuke's cries of pleasure. He wanted Sasuke to feel even better, so he took all three fingers out, and paused for a while._

_Sasuke lifted his head to look at Naruto and said: "Why did you stop?"_

"_I need to prepare my heart; it's going mental at the minute."_

"_Prepare for what?" But Sasuke got his answer in an unexpected way. Naruto lifted Sasuke's legs on to his own, and started to insert his cock. Sasuke's screaming sounds of delight as Naruto's penis went further and further in. _

_When it was fully in, Naruto stopped for a second and muttered: "Sasuke, I want to kiss like we did earlier…"_

_He looked up and replied "If we have to." And just as soon as he said it, he felt Naruto's lips against his own, their tongues dancing around together. When they parted lips, to catch a breath, Naruto started moving backwards and forwards. Naruto enjoyed the moans he heard from Sasuke, he started moving faster, wanting more. Until long, the orgasms of both of them hit, spilling warm and intense all over each other's bodies._

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start, and said to himself: "What the fuck was my dream counter-part doing to Sasuke?! And why the heck did it go so damn far?!" When he finished mentally hitting himself, he noticed that his bed as wet. "Oh, and this is just great. It had to be a wet dream, didn't it?"


End file.
